When I first laid eyes on you
by HomestuckFandom69
Summary: Karkat hates his life but when Dave comes into it he starts rethinking. Jake and Dirk met on the internet and agreed to meet in person. Will any of their relationships work? Only one way to find out. Rated M for smutty chapters and Karkat getting abused. Said too much!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie owns it so yeeeaaah... (DaveKat with DirkxJake! Humanstuck and In highschool though I call them kids...)_

Karkat was walking down to school with bruises, cuts and an eye patch. It was normal for him because of his family. He was the youngest and it seemed like his family loves to beet up on the small weak ones, though, to Karkat, he wasn't weak.

With his ear buds on listening to Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace feeling depressed like always he walked into the school. People kept far away from him as they could so he was the lonliest kid here. Even the outsiders ignored him. Before he even knew it, he got pinned up against the wall. Karkat saw the most strongest jackass there was in this school and his name was Equius Zahhak. Behind him was Vriska Serket and (plot twist. Not really) Aradia Megido. Sollux Captor and Eridan Ampora was on the other side of Karkat so he couldn't escape. "Helloooooooo Karrrrrrrrkaaaaaaaat." Vriska said with a smirk of course adding 8 letters in his name. "Looks like someone already had thier beating today." She mocked. "Havving family problems again Kar?" Eridan asked with a smirk like Vriska slamming his hand against the locker making Karkat jump. "Shut the fuck up asshole!" Karkat yelled at him. Eridan gripped his other hand into a fist. "We made the poor little kitty upset." Araidia laughed. Equius looked at the others then at Sollux. "Comand sir?" He asked. Sollux smiled. "Make room for u2 2o we can have 2ome fun." Equius nodded and lossened his grip but before Karkat could escape Eridan grabbed his sholder and Sollux grabbed the other one moving out of the way for Vriska. She cracked her hands and gripped her hand into a fist ready to punch.

Dave walked in to his first class his hands in his black jeen pockets. He looked around with his shades covering his eyes looking at all of the kids but one kid chatched his eye. He had an eye patched that was falling off, more brusises and cuts that Dave could count. No one was sitting with him and seemed to be making fun of him until Dave came in. Now the girls melted with his cool kid look. "Boys and Girls, this is Dave Strider. You can go and sit next to...uh..." The teacher pointed to Karkat. "Him." She said then walked back to her desk as Dave walked over to the the desk next to Karkat. He flinched a bit when Dave held out his hand. "Hey dude." Dave said still holding out his hand. Karkat ignored him and looked out of the window. "You mind telling me your name man?" Dave asked. Karkat glared at him and flipped him off. Dave rolled his eyes and try to pay attention to...whatever they where learning.


	2. Chapter 2

(I have writers block you guys. I need help...Also I don't own any songs on here. All respect goes to the original singers and I don't own Homestuck so give Andrew Hussie a standing ovation for creating Homestuck.)

Karkat had almost the same classes as the Strider kid and he has to sit by you every single time. He even have P.E. with him which they are having right now. Karkat walked to the restroom to change into his gym clothes that he was forced to wear. It black shorts and a short sleeved grey shirt that will, of course, show all of his cuts and bruises. He walked back out and saw Dave looking at him. Karkat glared at him and began his 5 laps like everyone else but he was slower. Everyone kept away from Karkat so Dave walked up to him. "Hey, Karkat? That's your name right?" Dave asked looking at him. Karkat glared at him then continued jogging. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Dave said chuckling a bit. "Fuck off." Karkat mumbled. "Aw. Come on. Don't be like that. I'm just trying to be friends with ya." "I don't need any fucking friends." Karkat said raising his voice a little. Dave shrugged and jog off. Karkat thought that was last time he's going to see him but he was wrong.

Karkat was walking back to his house singing a song in his head. "I never thought I'd feel this Guilty and I'm Broken down inside Living with myself Nothing but lies I always thought I'd make it But never knew I'd Let it get so bad Living with myself Is all I have I feel numb." Karkat sang finishing the song as he continued to walk.

A hand touched him and he flinched away, and looked at the person. He saw sunglasses looking at him and he glared at the person. "What the fuck do you want Dave?!" He yelled loudly. Dave took a step back but smiled a bit. "I'm walking with you. My apartment is just right over there." Dave said and pointed to where Karkat also lives. Karkat grunted and started walking again. "So what were you singing there?" Dave asked. "World So Cold by Three Days Grace. Why?" "Just wonderin." Dave shrugged and Karkat put his ear buds back in but not singing.

He turned and started walking up to the second floor to his apartment. Dave went to the one next to his. "Hey see ya around Karkat." Dave said and disappeared into his own. Karkat walked in and another hand touched his shoulder. Karkat didn't tense up though looking behind him. He got pushed to the ground that had cigarette and beer bottles on it. "Look, the weakling is back from school again." A voice said. It was his older brother. "Mike, let's give him a welcome back gift." A girl voice said which was his other older sibling. "Violet, I think your right. Something to show how much we love him for being a runt." Mike said kicking Karkat hard in the ribs with his pointed boots. Violet pinned him down punching him in his good eye and punched him in the neck. Their father came in, drunk like always, and joined in the fight. Karkat wailed in pain and covered his head trying not to make it bleed anymore. The mother walked in. "Okay, okay, that's enough rough housing for today. Dinner's ready." She said over the noise. Everyone looked at her and then ran to the kitchen/dinning room trampling over Karkat. He coughed trying to get up but failed miserably falling down again. His mother went over to him and helped him up. "Truly weak. I'll help you with your wounds but I doubt there'd be any food left after that." She said and sat him on the couch.

Dave herd the yelling and the wailing from his apartment. It sounded like Karkat but he tried to ignore it. His Bro said it was most likely just some rough housing or it might have been someone else with the wailing. How on earth did Karkat get those cuts anyways? Dave sure hope he wasn't cutting himself. He went on the computer and looked up Three Days Grace songs that Karkat had been listening to. It wasn't rap but it was like mettle or rock type of music that was really depressing. "Man...people listen to this type of music?" He whispered to himself. ((Ok that was mean for Dave to say that! I love 3dg but Dave usually does listen to rap so it is kind of reasonable...)) Dave walked out of his bedroom opening his door. He herd a loud CLICK and looked up. "Oh fuck..." Smuppets fell on Dave and he tossed and turned trying to get them off of him. "Damn it Bro!" Dave yelled scrambling out of the smuppet pile. Of course there had to be a hidden camera somewhere so Bro would share it to his friends. Dave walked out seeing Karkat on the steps with new bandages.

Karkat was crying silently to himself on the stairs. He covered his face, but lightly because of the new cuts. "I am just a weakling and a runt." He whispered to himself. "Karkat?" Karkat looked behind him seeing Dave standing there. "Fuck off Dave! I don't need you beating me up also!" Karkat said just a little too loudly. "Why would I...who did this to you?" Dave asked walking up slowly to him. Karkat stood up. "I said go away!" He yelled and then ran down the stairs. He was use to the pain when running because of school so he was fast on his feet, not like in gym. Dave ran after him catching up. Karkat tripped and fell to the ground on the sidewalk cutting his knee.


	3. Chapter 3

((Wow, I was making another chapter but I lost it as my computer died on me. But I am just surprised when I got one review but...FOUR!? Wow...just...wow...thanks you guys! I feel all happy!))

"Fuck!" He said as he tripped on the side walk. Dave slowed down sitting down by Karkat. "Dude, what happened?" He said looking at Karkat. "You want to know what fucking happened?! My family and the kids at school beat me until my blood is all over their nuckles! Until I scream in pain while my tears are making them laugh! Every single gog damn day I wait until the point that I'll just die from all the beating!" Karkat yelled at him. Dave blinked clearly shocked at the news and Karkat glared at him. "Go ahead. Be in the club. One more person to beat me up wont make that much of a difference." He said bracing himself to get punch. Instead Dave's hand rested softly on his sholder then helped him up. "I'm going to take you to Bro and see if he can fix you up." Dave said and carried Karkat back in a baby's cradle. "Fuck! Dave! Put me down this fucking instent!" Karkat yelled trying to pull away but Dave was stronger so he just gave up.

Karkat woke up on a clean couch, though the coffee table and the floor was full of crap. He looked at himself with clean bandeges and some stiches at the deep cuts. The running blood stopped but of how much blood Karkat lost made him dizzy when he tried to sit up. "Don't do that or you will open the cuts again." A voice said putting a pillow under his head. "Here's the medicen you asked for Bro." Dave's voice said behind him though it got closer. Dave sat down besides him. "Hey Karkat. How you feeling?" "A bit better. But I should be going back to my place now..." Karkat said putting his hand on his head. "I talked with your mother and she said it's fine that you can stay here but only for tonight." The other person...Bro, said taking the medicen and opening up the box. He gave the pill and a glass of water to Karkat. "Here. This will make the pain ease." "So...I have to go back tomorrow?" Karkat grumbled. Bro nodded looking at Karkat then at Dave knowing something was up. But he didn't say anything about it and went to his room leaving them alone. "Dave, why are you being nice to me?" Karkat mumbled taking the pill. "Well...I don't know...Bro raised me to be cool but when I saw you...I guess...I..." Dave coughed changing the subject. "Sorry they have to treat you like that. But get some rest ok? Night Kitkat." Dave said walking away. "Ni-...Hey! I am not candy Dave!" Dave chuckled a bit and went to his room. Karkat soon fell asleep, more soundly then other nights. ((#OHMYGOGTHEFEELS))

((Going to stop here for now. Update is going to be on 3/6 maybe? Sooner or something.))

((Back you guys. It's about 1:03 AM so don't be all judgy judgy if this looks weird.))

Dave awoke getting up out of bed. He yawned a bit and went over to the living room checking on Karkat though, he looked fine 2 hours ago when Dave checked on him earlyer. 'What did Karkat do to deserve this pain?' Dave thought as he went to the kitchen to get some pizza and some AJ. Karkat stirred mumbling Dave's name in his sleep. Dave chuckled and went over to him. He sat down next to Karkat and started petting his hair, smiling a bit. Karkat started a rummbling in his throught that sounded like a purr. "D-Dave..." He mumbled again. Dave moved the things on the coffee table to se the AJ and pizza down for Karkat to eat when he wakes up. Dave went into the kitchen and got himself some still looking at Karkat threw the kitchen window. He wanted to know what Karkat was dreaming about sence he was saying his name. Karkat slowly woke up seeing the food but he ignored it. "You know I got that for you." Dave said walking up to him sitting in a chair. Karkat blinked and looked at Dave. "Someone else could have it. I'll just eat lunch at school." He said quietly still tired. "Nope. Eat it now." Dave pushed the food to the grumbling Karkat and went to eat his food. "Fine." Karkat sighed and started to eat. Dave glanced over at him and sat up. "So, what did you dream about last night?" He asked looking at Karkat. Threw his shades he could see a slight blush from Karkat. "Why do you want to know?" "Because you were saying my name." "I...was?" "Yep." "Oh...I just dreampt that I was at school getting bullied again but you wern't in there." Karkat lied though it sounded believable. Dave shrugged and continued eating.

{Two Weeks Later} Though Dave and Bro helped Karkat with the cuts, scratches and bruises from two weeks before the bullying didn't stop. They had even gotten worse when a new kid named Terezi Pyrope. She had a crush on Karkat but she had a bigger crush on Dave. Even though she likes Karkat, she likes hurting him more, esepsily with knives.

Karkat was walking to his next class and stopped when he was at the school doors. He could just walk out and run away right now leaving this life. Survive on his own and take care of himself. But something was stopping him. Something that made him want to stay and that had made him not kill himself. And then there was a new feeling that Karkat never expirenced before. "Hey, Kitkat. What are you doin there?" A voice asked behind him. Karkat quickly turned around but relaxed when he realized it was Dave. "Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me. And I was just...uh...looking outside the windows..." Karkat lied. He was really going to run but then Dave came. "Well, you should go to class. And remember what I told you. If they start bothering you again, tell me who they are and I'll pumble them into a pulp." Dave said with a small smile. Karkat laughed a bit and nodded. "Thanks..." He said looking outside again. "But...I can't do anything about your family..." Dave said walking up next to him. "Yeah..." Karkat looked down at the floor. "Hey Karkat...I know that I have to talk to Bro and your parents might not be happy about it, but Bro and I are moving to a 3 bedroom 2 bathroom house on the other side of the town and I was just thinking if you wanted to come live with us..." Dave said wrapping an arm around Karkat.


	4. Chapter 4

((Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Dog is dying and on top of that I have family problems. But I'm going through with it and going to update for you guys.))

Karkat looked at him surprised. "Wait, what?" "New house, other side of town, away from school and your family, want to live with us?" Dave repeated. Karkat continued to stare at him and then blinked snapping out of it. "What about my family? I tried to run away before and last time I did that my father found me again and started to teach my siblings to beat me." Karkat said shaking his head. "Sorry Dave…I can't." He said breaking away from Dave. Dave looked at him confused. "Karkat, you can't live like this for the rest of your life…please…" Dave said walking up to him a bit more. Karkat backed away looking down. "I…I have to think about this…when are you moving?" "4 weeks from now." "I'll give you my answer by next Monday…." ((I hate how this is turning out DAMN IT THIS IS STUPID!))

Karkat was walking back to his class when he got pinned up against the wall. He opened his eyes to see Sollux staring at him with the blue and red 3-d glasses. "2o, hanging out with the cool kid now huh? Well, you li2ten here Kk." Sollux said gabbing his finger in Karkat's chest. "We want him to be on our 2ide. No needs in letting a perfectly good bully get thrown away like that. You get in our way, and I'll 2et Vi2ka and Equiu2 on you." Karkat backed up on the wall trying to find anyway to escape. He didn't want to lose Dave because he was his only friend. 'But…he is going to leave soon anyways…' Karkat thought. "You got it wimp?" Sollux asked. Karkat sighed and slowly nodded. Sollux smirked and banged him up against the wall making him hit his head hard on the wall. ((Hit his head hard? Four Hs'…wow…)) Sollux walked away and Karkat sat down against the wall holding his head for a couple of seconds. Then he slowly gotten up and walked to his class.

When lunch came around Dave sat by Karkat though, he seemed to be ignoring him. "Hey, Kitkat." Dave said. Karkat didn't say anything; not even a little grumble from the nickname. A girl with red shades looked over at Dave with a grin. She walked up to him and slipped a note under his tray walking away quickly.

_At the end of the day, meet me behind the school yard. There's some justice that needs to be taken care of. See you around cool kid. :]_

Dave rolled his eyes thinking it was just another one of those girls wanting to hit on him. But of course he would go because he wanted to see what the justice was.


	5. Writer's apologies

((Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while. There's many reasons why I'm not updating but one of the reasons why is because of writers block. I need some ideas so if you could just PM me or put it in the reviews, that'd be great. I'll even say who gave me the idea and all that, but if I have more than one idea on this, then I'll pick the top 5 and use those ideas. Sorry again...))


	6. Chapter 5

((Alright, I got one review from last night and it has given me a great idea so go and thank patchwork lullaby for the idea!))

((Well, Patchwork, your idea is great and like I promised, I have mentioned you in this chapter! Hope to hear from you again and thanks for reading!))

* * *

After school, Dave walked out of the building and headed for the school yard. Soon enough, he saw the red glasses glowing in the sun, just by the fence. He walked up to her with his hands in his pockets and put on his cool kid look. "So, you wanted to discuss something?" Dave asked. The girl smirked. "Of course! So, you know the kid named Karkles right? Or, Karkat?" She asked, sitting on the fence. Dave nodded slowly. "Yes. He sits by me at lunch. Why?" The girl laughed. "Well," She began, her leg going on top of the other one, putting her hands on her lap like she was a judge. "he's not the most popular kid in the school as you can tell. And we plan it to keep it that way." Dave raised an eye brow, his arms now crossed. "What's your point?" "I think I made it clear. We want you to stop hanging out with Karkles, so that justice can be served." "What's all this justice crap about and who's we?" Dave asked, rather loudly. "Ugh. He'2 2till not getting it." A voice said behind Dave. He turned around, seeing a kid with red and blue glasses. "Wait a minuet...Your Captor right? The one beating Karkat up." Dave said, now glaring at him. "Finally. Look, we need you to 2top hanging around Karkat. Maybe you could even join u2." Sollux said, walking up to Dave. Another person was behind him, and of course, it was Equius. "Why the fuck would I join you guys?!" He yelled. Sollux stopped on his tracks, shocked a bit. Then both Terezi and him were laughing. "Come on! You can't be 2eriou2 about wanting that guy to be your friend right?!" Sollux said, laughing hard. "Do you know what he did to the school?! I mean, really?!" Terezi laughed, holding onto the fence so that she wouldn't fall. Dave glared at them both and started walking away. "Fuck all you guys. There's no way I'm joining you guys." He said, loud enough for them both to hear, making it utterly silence.

Karkat was back at his house, laying on the floor. His two siblings shared a bed and his mother and father shared one in the other room. And there is no way in hell Karkat is going to sleep on that couch. ((There is a reason for that, but I'd rather not say. Let me just say...he saw his own parents doing 'things' on that couch when he was four.)) Karkat curled up in his blanket, that heavily smelled of weed and beer, and looked out of the window, watching the stars. Tomorrow was Saturday and usually kids get excited about that. Not Karkat. School is his only escape from his house, but it's just as bad as it also. He sighed, not having any plans to go to sleep and got up. He looked around for any sign of moving, just in case if someone was awake, and headed outside.

Dave was heading back to his house, his hands in his pockets. Forget about acting cool, Dave was mad. Not too long ago, he chucked a rock at something, but it was too dark to tell. All he knew was that it made a crash and then someone turning on the lights. When he got to the stairs, he saw Karkat on them, looking up at the sky. "Karkat, I need to speak to you." Dave said, trying very hard not to sound angry, but it failed. Karkat stood up quickly, looking at Dave with wide eyes. Even if Dave still had his shades on, he could tell that Karkat seemed terrified. "Man, look, I'm not going to beat you up." Dave said, a lot more calm now. Karkat looked away, glaring at the wall. "That's what everybody says..." He mumbled to himself. ((Alright, good stopping point. Still need some ideas guys.))


	7. Chapter 6

Dave glared at Karkat. "Look, I know many people left you in your life Karkat. But I'm not one of them…I will never be one of them, even if you hate me. I will try to protect you with all of my life." He said, he gaze softening as he walked up the stairs closer to Karkat. "Why, Dave? Why do you care about me?!" Karkat said, a bit loudly, but not enough to wake anyone up. "Because…" He got close enough to Karkat to pull him into a hug. "Because…I love you…" Dave mumbled, hugging Karkat tightly.


	8. Chapter 7 KARKAT'S REACTION

Left you guys on a cliff hanger didn't I? Lol. Okay, the time has come. The time you all have been waiting for. KARKAT'S REACTION!)) ((That sounded so much better in my mind.))

"W-What?" Karkat asked quietly. He wanted to make sure that he had herd Dave correctly. "Karkat…I know you might not feel the same way…but I love you…ever since the day I met you…I'm not like the other's Karkat. I don't want to hurt you…I won't hurt you…Kar-" Karkat pulled out of the hug, but not that much. He was now gripping on Dave's shirt collar. "Shut up and fucking kiss me already." Karkat said, glaring at Dave. Then with one sudden move, Karkat kissed Dave hard on the lips, closing his eyes tightly. Dave's eyes widen, looking at the smaller figure. His eyes fluttered closed and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Karkat's waist. Karkat loosely rested his arms on Dave's shoulders, pushing closer to him. Without breaking the kiss, Dave lifted up Karkat and walked to Bro's and his' apartment. ((Just putting the Bro in so that some people won't get confused on who's apartment it is.)) Dave walked to his bedroom, and laid Karkat on the bed. Dave got on top and looked down at Karkat. His cheeks were flushed, but was covered by his shades. Dave practically melted when Karkat looked up at him. With his messy black hair, the big grey eyes looking at him, the small body underneath him, the bright red cheeks and his mouth a little bit open for breath. ((Someone draw that for me…please)) He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and started to nip at Karkat's neck. Karkat moaned and tilted his head a little bit. Dave started to suck at his neck, his hands lowering on Karkat's chest, which made him moan more. ((To be continued…)


	9. Chapter 8-9

((LAST TIME ON: WHEN I FIRST LAID EYES ON YOU!))

((What is this, a TV show now?))

((….yes.))

((You guys better like this. I stayed up all night writing this…with a few naps and truth or dares in between))

He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and started to nip at Karkat's neck. Karkat moaned and tilted his head a little bit. Dave started to suck at his neck, his hands lowering on Karkat's chest, which made him moan more. ((To be continued…))

((Part 2)) Dave's hand trailed down to his waist, fiddling with Karkat's pants button. Dave looked at the mark on Karkat's neck and smiled. "Mine~" He whispered hotly in Karkat's ear. Karkat looked at the mark and then back at Dave, blushing a bit. Dave chuckled and captured Karkat's lips into a kiss again, sucking the bottom of his lip. He felt a very uncomfortable feeling in his pants and Karkat shifted underneath him, feeling the same. Dave shoved his hand in Karkat's boxers, which made Karkat throw his head back, moaning loudly in the kiss. Dave ran his finger over the head of Karkat's member, making it harder and harder by each touch, moaning with Karkat. Dave pulled back the kiss so that he could breath, and smiled when Karkat moaned again. Karkat sifted again, but thrusted upwards. With the other hand, Dave pulled down Karkat's pants, revealing not so ironic, gray boxers. Karkat blushed again, looking away from Dave. Dave lightly kissed Karkat's head, smiling down at him. Karkat did his rare smiles, which was the first time he did see Karkat smile. Dave starred at Karkat, his eyes shining with happiness but was hidden by the shades. Next to come off was Karkat's and his' shirt. Karkat had a small but strong body. No, he didn't have abs but he can surprise you of how strong he could be at times. He had his scars and bruises all over the stomach and chest, but most was covered by bandages from Bro. Dave traced a thumb lightly over the bandages and kissed Karkat's cheek.

Karkat fumbled with Dave's belt and finally took it off, unbuttoning the button, and pulled down the pants, reveling MLP boxers. Karkat couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Then he looked up at Dave's shades, wanting to take them off, but didn't make any move. Dave's hands were still in his boxers, feeling a little squeeze. He squeaked, and then moaned when Dave wrapped his hand around it. Karkat then weakly lifted his hands, trying to grab Dave's shades. Dave first hesitated, but let Karkat take off his shades, soon showing his red eyes. Karkat starred in awe at Dave, holding onto the shades to his chest. Dave starred back at Karkat, his cheeks showing how much he was blushing. "Strider…I didn't know you blushed…" Karkat breathed, smirking. "Remember that I'm still grabbing ahold of your dick." Dave said, blushing more. Karkat's smirk disappeared and he crossed his arms. "Are you threating me?" Karkat teased. "Maybe. But if I was, it would be in a lovingly way." Dave said, taking his hand out of Karkat's boxers. Dave got off top of Karkat, taking off his shoes and Karkat did the same.

Dave got back on top of Karkat, smiling. Karkat smiled back, and grabbed ahold of Dave's boxers. He slowly pulled them down, but stopped half way. Dave did the same but completely stripped Karkat down. Now Karkat was blushing so hard, his cheeks and ears where bright red. Dave looked at Karkat, loving the way he looked, though; the injuries ruined his beautiful body. Karkat spreaded his legs, putting them on either side of Dave, looking up at him. Karkat worried that Dave would just leave him now, because of how he looked like without the clothes covering him. He knew it was a stupid thing to worry about, but still. Dave smiled at Karkat, pecking Karkat's lips. "You're beautiful, and I will forever love you." Dave said. Karkat kissed back and smiled cutely at him.

Dave went back to what he was doing. He leaned down, chewing on Karkat's collarbone, one hand on the pillow to keep him up and the other hand working on Karkat's member. Karkat moaned with Dave, so loud that when Bro came in, he could hear it on the other side of the apartment.

Karkat got so hard that he was on the climax. Dave realized this and let go of Karkat's member, letting go of the collarbone, and looked at Karkat. Karkat looked at Dave confused. When Karkat had calmed down, Dave started it back up again. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand, putting a decent amount on his hand. He lubed himself up and his fingers, then looked at Karkat, waiting for an okay. Karkat nodded and relaxed the best he could when the first finger came. He moaned quietly when the finger began to move.

When the second finger came, Karkat tensed, his eyes squeezing shut. Dave stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "Karkat, try to relax." "I-I'm trying…" Karkat managed to say. "Karkat look at me." Karkat slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Dave in his eyes. They starred at each other for what seemed like a long time even though it was only a minuet. Dave's eyes were so amazing that Karkat had relaxed instantly. Dave continued what he was doing, putting the third finger in, but not breaking eye contact with Karkat until he had hit the soft spot, which Karkat threw his head back. "A-Ah! Nh…D-Dave!" Karkat moaned loudly. Dave smirked and kept brushing against the spot, loving the reaction that Karkat had. Soon though, Dave quickly took out his fingers, loving the whimper that Karkat made.

Dave lined him and Karkat up, putting Karkat's legs on his shoulders. Karkat took a shaky breath, relaxing. He gave Dave a nod, and then Dave went in. Karkat gasped, gripping on to the sheets. Dave stayed there for a couple of seconds, letting Karkat get use to the feeling, then started thrusting slowly. Karkat moans got louder and louder, at each thrust that Dave made. Dave moaned and gotten faster. He wanted Karkat to scream with pleasure, and he was determined to do so. When he was trusting harder, he had hit Karkat's spot. "F-Fuck! D-Dave! F-Fuck th-there!" Karkat yelled. Dave continued to thrust harder and harder at that spot. Soon their skin was slapping against each other, and Dave gotten his wish. Karkat threw his head back and screamed Dave's name, shutting his eyes tightly.

Dave moaned Karkat's name so loud and with one last thrust, he came inside of Karkat. Karkat's breath hitched, and soon, he came after Dave. They stayed like that for a minute and then Dave pulled out of Karkat, collapsing beside him, panting heavily. Karkat's breath soon calmed down and he saw Dave looking at him. "Love you." Dave said, pecking Karkat's cheek and Karkat smiled, curling up next to Dave. "Love you too." He whispered, feeling some blankets go over them and an arm wrapping around him. Soon they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Dave woke up, still hugging Karkat. The smaller figure was sleeping soundly, his body pressed up against Dave's for warmth. He smiled, pulling the blankets over Karkat, getting up. He turned and looked at Karkat sadly, watching his chest rise and fall. Last night, Dave saw that Karkat had been opened before, but he didn't know who it was from. 'Maybe he was with someone before me?' Dave thought. He tried to believe it, but there was a small voice in the back of his head saying something else.

'Karkat never mentioned anything about it…but then again…how can you just put that into a normal conversation? Oh Dave, by the way, I'm not a virgin?' Dave went to the bathroom, stepping into the shower. He turned on the hot water, letting it fall onto his skin. When he was done he put on a towel and walked back into the room.

Karkat had woken up about the time Dave had walked in. He smiled sleepily at him and rubbed his eyes. "Hi…" Karkat mumbled, sitting up. Dave smiled back, trying to hide his concern, and sat on the edge of the bed. But Karkat saw it completely. "Dave…you alright?" He asked, a bit scared again. He loved Dave, but he was still afraid that he would leave him. "Yeah…just…" Dave took a deep breath and looked at Karkat, now serious. "Karkat, were you with someone before me?" He asked. Karkat blinked and shook his head.

"You sure?" Dave asked again. "Dave, I think I would know if I was with someone before. And have you seen the people at school?" Karkat said. 'He sounds like he was telling the truth.' Dave thought. "…Wait…why do you want to know?" Dave sighed, looking down, biting his lip. "Last night, it was clear that you had…sex…before."

Karkat stayed quiet, and shifted. He looked at his hands that were now on his lap. "Karkat…you might not tell me who it was but…did they hurt you badly?" Dave asked, lifting up Karkat's chin with his hand lightly. Tears were forming in Karkat's eyes, but he forced them not to fall. Dave had gotten the answer by the way he was acting and pulled him into a hug. Karkat's breathing was turning shaky and sobbed silently on Dave's shoulder. Dave sat there, rocking back and forth, shooshing Karkat. Dave looked down to Karkat's hips, seeing some scars. 'How did I not see that before?' Dave asked himself, and sighed. "I'm so sorry Karkat…" Dave whispered.

Soon Karkat was calmed down and was taking a shower while Dave was fixing the bed. There was a knock on his bedroom door. When Dave opened it, his bro was there with his arms crossed. "Lil Man, do you have something to say to me?" He asked. Dave shrugged. "I herd the loudest moan coming from this bedroom last night. You better treat Karkat well. That boy went through too much." Bro said, then left. Dave shut the door and sat down on the bed. He was only in his T-Shirt and boxers, knowing that he didn't have any clean pants yet.


End file.
